Working Things Out
by thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: A collection of 100 word Gravity Falls drabbles. Pairings: Magidbeleon, Billdip, Mabel x Wendy, and Mabelifica
1. A Deal's a Deal

The voice that came from his mouth no longer sounded the least bit Southern. It was high pitched, a and seemed even louder than usual.

"Thanks for meeting your end of the bargain," Bill said with a grin. He winked. "It's nice to do business with sensible people."

Gideon raised a fist at him, which only made Bill's grin widen even more.

"Hey, hey, I gave you what you want." Bill-Gideon (Bideon?) gestured around him. "You got the code to the safe, and a whole theme park with it. Shouldn't a hard working demon like myself get something in return?"


	2. Unamused

Maybe it was the fact that the ride was moving too fast, Mabel could feel her funnel cake spinning in her stomach, or the sound of screaming riders that made Mabel desperately want to get off.

Maybe it was the fact that her brother and great uncle weren't there, and never would be allowed there.

Perhaps it was the "No Pigs" sign.

Or maybe it was just the fact that everywhere she looked she saw him. From the signs to the sides of rides to the white haired boy next to her, tightly clutching her hand.

Gideon couldn't be escaped.


	3. Anything

You can make the town love you all over again. They fall at your feet, begging for forgiveness from a savior in light blue. A whole prison stands behind you, and your parents have grown used to you living at home again.

You got a new amulet, a light blue one to match your suit this time. With it, you can levitate, move objects without touching them, and summon blue fire from your hands. It's even stronger magic this time, and the amulet itself cannot be easily broken.

Now you can do almost anything, anything but make Mabel love you.


	4. Vigilance

Sometimes he wondered if the boy knew that he was being watched. Not just when he held his hpjournal tightly, or wandered into Gravity Falls's unforgiving forest. When he least expected it, and even before he knew what to expect.

Bill had seen his misadventures long before Dipper saw him. From fighting gnomes and Southern psychics to going to a haunted convenience store, Bill had seen it all. From dressing up as a lamb to dressing as a wolf, Bill had seen it all, and seen the boy in every form.

And sometimes he almost thought that Dipper stared back.


	5. Tranquility

The colors around him vanished, and the world turned into an expanding grey horizon. In a way, the mind scape could be quite relaxing.

Closing his eye, Bill blocked out everything, from his schemes to his fantasies. For now, there was only blankness, an inhuman sense of calm.

Or at least there was supposed to be.

The image of Dipper, both young (twelve and reckless) to old (twenty and smarter) filled his mind. Try as Bill might, he couldn't ignore the boy (or what he felt for him).

No, Dipper didn't dream of demons.

But a demon dreamed of Dipper.


	6. Promise

They had made a promise, a binding agreement between the two. Neither Wendy (who had more boyfriends than Mabel could count on both her fingers and toes) nor Mabel (whose summer romances weren't epic) would ever worry about boys romantically again.

The promise seemed easy, and it turned out that it was. Mabel quit flirting and dreaming of a date like on her eighties cartoons.

After all, she now only ever thought of Wendy, with her awesome jokes and wonderful hair. Mabel finally knew how Dipper had felt.

Mabel kept her promise and secret. That was all she could do.


	7. Games

It was supposed to be a party game like something from a teen movie. If Mabel's life were a teen movie then this would be easier. Then again, maybe not.

Mabel could still feel the taste of Wendy's lips and the tickle of soft red hairs on her skin. Her heart was racing, and she couldn't take her eyes off of Wendy.

"Spin again!" someone yelled; Mabel had forgotten about the game.

It was a good thing Dipper had skipped the party.

And, with the way that Wendy kept her eyes on Mabel, it was great that Mabel had come.


	8. Following the Beat

There's an old Icelandic pop song playing through the speakers, something no one dances to. Pacifica takes another sip of her punch and sighs.

I should've known this party would suck, she thought. . Well, it was better than her parents ignoring her.

"Disco girl, coming through..."

Pacifica looks up and gasps. Though she isn't in a sweater, Pacifica would recognize Mabel anywhere, even years later.

Stepping forward, she hurries towards her; there may not be another night like this, and Pacifica suddenly has the urge to dance.

"Mabel," Pacifica says.

"Pacifica?" Mabel grins before hugging her.

"That girl is you..."


End file.
